User talk:Usotsuki of the Sakuseigan
To be honest Your character is not much of a character, u've just posted him on your own profile page, which doesn't actually make it a proper character. You have to create an actual character page, like everyone else her, not only that there is absolutely no info on this character except a very well detailed appearance, which is really not much to go on. My advice to you is that you make a proper character page, with sufficient detail, i'll keep a spot open for you until then.......--Big Evil 09:40, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll give him a spot in the apprentice swordsmen group, its well written for a first time character but you need to put an info box on the character's page, which is very important. This is just a suggestion but i think that if this char is going to be a swordsman then he does not require an ocular dojutsu, since his abilities are already good enough.........--Big Evil 00:12, January 21, 2011 (UTC) There i put the info box on the page the rest is up to u, put all the necessary info ont the blank spaces while u edit your characters page, also i suggest you get a better picture for you char, since you can hardley seen anything, there are tons of proper pics that can be found. Also i suggest you remove his Kekkei Genkai, it is not needed. Other than that it is good for a first time character........--Big Evil 00:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I filled out the table, but for affiliation, do I put Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, or not? Also, there kinda aren't any other pictures of Usotsuki, cause I drew the one that I'm using, and I took the picture of it with my camera, which is why the quality is horrible. Also, do you want me to get rid of the Metal Style too, or just the Sakuseigan? Usotsuki of the Sakuseigan 01:04, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll Update the Seven Swordsmen page and as for who's apprentice you want your character to be, that is up to you, look up the seven members and choose the one you like and then let me know, i'll list you.....--Big Evil 09:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I rather think I would like to be Apprentice to Taro Suzuki. If that won't work, I have another in mind. Usotsuki of the Sakuseigan 22:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh...I see Hehe (scratches head) Right. Wasn't sure there was a difference. What exactly do you want me to include? I don't want to mess up again. Lol Usotsuki of the Sakuseigan 19:52, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I tried to fugure out how to do that, but I couldn't figure it out. If you could give me information about HOW to put an info pagin in, I will gladly do it. Also, I put the Sakuseigan in because it's an ability I chose when I was just starting out in rp-ing. It's the secret to a couple of his signature Jutsu. Usotsuki of the Sakuseigan 00:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC)